


The Cursed Wall Duty

by Something_Like_Space



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, and thirsty, so they decide to go to ocean, somewhat crack fic, the girls are drunk, to see if they could drink from it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23775964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Something_Like_Space/pseuds/Something_Like_Space
Summary: In which Mikasa, Hange and Nanaba get drunk and very -very- thirsty.
Relationships: Hange Zoë/Erwin Smith, Mikasa Ackerman/Levi, Nanaba/Mike Zacharias
Comments: 10
Kudos: 91





	The Cursed Wall Duty

Mikasa knocked on the wooden door twice and then opened it. She found Nanaba leaning over Hange’s long table as the latter woman poured some liquid into three cups evenly, with care she only showed to her experiments. 

“Hange?” Mikasa asked a little confused, taking tentative steps into the room. Hange’s neck cracked as she spun her head to look at her. 

“Oh, hi Mikasa! You came just in time.” She said and shot her a grin that seemed a little crazy. Mikasa glanced at Nanaba and found the blonde looking at her in return, both clearly feeling a little uneasy by Hange and her sudden invitation to see them. Hange took two cups and offered them each before taking one for herself. They took it and stood still. Hange was gazing at them expectantly. 

“What is it?” Nanaba asked where she was standing, taking a sniff from the cup. Mikasa mimicked her and sniffed the cup herself. It was a mixture of good and… not so good. She smelt cherries but there was an underlain sharp odor. 

“I just mixed it, something I used to do in my training days. It is good, trust me! We deserve to blow off some esteem don’t we?” 

“Wh – if you want us to get drunk you should at least bring the whole bottle!” Nanaba grouched at Hange and Hange made an airy gesture. 

“You won’t need the bottle; one glass is enough!” she sang the last part and sloshed down the beverage in her cup. Mikasa made eye contact with Nanaba again, she shrugged and drank her share. Mikasa sighed, she trusted Hange with her life but not as much with her innovations, especially the ones she made for _fun_. 

Still, never backing down from a challenge she emptied out what was in her cup in three huge gulps. It burned her throat and stomach but at least the taste was not as bitter as the other alcoholic beverages she had before. Three women looked at each other. 

“I don’t feel any-“ that was the last thing Mikasa remembered saying before everything swallowed up by darkness. 

* * *

Somehow she was on the ground and there was laughter ringing around her when she opened her eyes again. 

“…yeah Mike and Erwin used to do that dorky dance in our training days. They came up with it themselves and it was the stupidest moves you could ever imagine seeing.” She recognized the slurring and giggling voice as Hange’s. 

“Oh! I’m so jealous! All your peers talking about it but I have never seen them doing it before!” In her peripheral vision, Mikasa saw Nanaba sitting next to her. She made a move to sit but dropped back down immediately. 

“Hey, Mikasa! Decided to join us?” Hange was lying down as well, their heads inches away from each other from the opposite sides on the ground. 

“Hange?” she asked and her voice came as a shrill, “What is going on?” 

“Eh? What do you mean?” Hange sat up and entered the line of her vision. 

“Why can’t I stand up?” Mikasa asked and immediately after that, she let out a long laugh. The other two women seemed confused for a moment but they joined her quickly. Their laughter spread through the dimly lighted room, making them laugh harder. Hange was the first one to somewhat calmed herself down, she took her glasses to wipe her eyes. Nanaba snatched it away from her hand and put them on her own face, her eyes seemed bigger behind the spectacles. 

“Fuck Hange, I can’t see anything.” 

“Hey, me too!” 

“I’m so thirsty!” Mikasa spoke as she finally managed to straighten herself up and sat, leaned her back against Nanaba’s. 

“Hey, me too!” Hange shrieked again as Nanaba took her cup from before to her lips, shaking it to get the droplets sank to the bottom – there was nothing left. 

“I could drain a whole lake right now!” Nanaba said tearfully. 

“A lake?” Hange squinted at her.

“Armin always says there is ocean beyond the walls,” Mikasa told them softly, both women turned to look at her. 

“Ocean?” Nanaba asked and there were real tears in her eyes this time. 

“A very, very big puddle of water.” Hange informed her, “Salty!” she added a second after, and turned to look at Mikasa as if she wanted her to confirm her words. Mikasa seriously nodded her head. 

“But – we can’t drink salty water,” Nanaba said but it came out as a question. Mikasa shrugged. 

“Maybe we can, who knows? We can’t go beyond the walls to test it for ourselves.”

“Because of titans,” Nanaba whispered to them as if she was a conspiracist. 

“TITANS!” Hange yelled as she slammed her fist into the ground. 

“Fuck you, titans!” Mikasa cursed, Hange’s anger fueled hers as well. 

“Yeah! Who do you think they are, telling us we can’t go beyond the walls?” Nanaba spluttered, outrageous. Hange laughed threateningly. 

“Well, let’s show them who is the boss then!” she slammed her fist again and grabbed a random cup that was dropped on the ground. She brought it to her lips and knocked it over. 

“This is empty!” she yelled and threw the cup toward the door vicously.

* * *

The nights on the wall duty were easy. Rico took a refreshing breath as she came to her last stop on top of the Wall Rose. She didn’t need to make another round of inspection at least for an hour. She approached the two soldiers of her team, Matilda and Sam. Sam was pouring a cup of freshly brewed tea for her. She inhaled the smell and enjoyed the warmth of her hot cup beneath her fingers. 

She was about to sit down as she heard an anchor hooked itself to the side of the wall following by a loud crashing sound, and laughter. Rico almost dropped her cup out of surprise. She turned to look at her teammates, the look of bewilderment on their faces matching hers. Putting her cup hastily she ran toward the point where the anchor had hooked. They looked down from the wall, Matilda lighting the way. Three figures came into view; one of them had their face glued against the walls as the other two suspended in the midair - but only barely, and all three laughing their asses off. 

“Mikasa, are you okay?” a blond woman asked, clutching to her stomach as, apparently, it started cramping from all the laughter. 

“Hm-mm.” the woman, a raven-haired girl, that clashed with the wall face-first confirmed her welfare. 

“Guys! Be more careful!” the last one of the women shrieked at the other two as she turned upside down from where she was swaying, ended up hitting the back of her head to the wall in the end. The trio burst into laughs once again. 

“Hange!” the blond women were scream-laughing at this point, and Rico finally snapped out of her trans-like state. 

“Hange?!” she recognized the one that hit her head as the squad-leader of Survey Corps and the blond woman as Nanaba. The raven-haired girl raised her head to look at the source of the new voice and the battle of Trost flashed in Rico’s eyes as she remembered this girl as well - Mikasa Ackerman. 

“What the hell are you three doing?” she yelled at them, angry and confused. The trio hoisted themselves up to the wall, tripping on their legs. Hange fell on her ass as she put a hand on her head, Nanaba was on all fours and just as Rico started to think Ackerman was the only one that had left some grace in her movements she toppled down to the ground as well. 

“Oi, Nanaba! You are wearing my glasses!” Hange shrieked at the blond woman as both of them looked at each other with wide eyes, both erupting in laughter quickly after. 

“Go, find Commander Smith. Somehow I doubt he knows where his soldiers are at the moment.” Rico told Matilda as she was the closest one to her. She nodded and took off of the wall, heading toward the Scouting Legion’s headquarters. She turned to see Nanaba giving Hange’s glasses back to her. 

“How did you even manage to come here without your glasses?” Rico asked as she approached Hange, knotting her fingers into the squad leader’s messy hair, searching for any bumps. The back of her head started swelling and as her fingers came to contact with it Hange hissed and tried to escape from Rico’s offending fingers. 

“Stay!” she ordered and made a head gesture to Sam, inclining him to bring her the first aid kit. 

“So? What the hell you three think you were doing?” Rico asked them again as they waited for Sam to return. Hange was staying still, clenching her teeth. 

“We are going to the ocean!” Mikasa said from where she fell down, trying to get back up on her feet. 

“We were very thirsty!” Nanaba supplied.

“Ocean?”

“A very, very big puddle of water!” Nanaba answered her excitedly, holding a finger up as if she was in a classroom and Rico was the damn teacher. 

“Salty!” Hange added, nodding and flinching at the movement instantly, her head was still in Rico’s hands. 

“I know what an ocean is!” Rico spat, frustrated “Why do you think you could manage to go to the ‘ocean’?” 

“Eh? Why not?” Hange was clearly confused. 

“Isn’t it supposed to be beyond the walls? If it is even real that is.” Rico scoffed as Sam returned back and passed her the roller bandage. 

“What?! It isn’t real?!” Nanaba turned to look at Hange for confirmation. 

“I mean… I guess we don’t have any proof for it?” 

“How could you say that!?” a feminine shriek startled them all and they all turned to look at Mikasa who walked to the other side of the wall while they were still talking – the side that had many titans perched below. 

“Mikasa!” Rico warned her as she continued walking backward toward the edge. 

“Armin told me it was real! It is real!” she yelled at them, half of her feet now was dangling in the void. 

“Okay, yes! It is real! Now come back here!” Rico said as she rose to her feet, she could see Sam taking small, cautious steps toward the upset girl. Mikasa shook her head. 

“You don’t believe me, so I have to prove it to you.” 

“Mikasa!” Rico shouted out the girl’s name as she took a full step backward, falling off of the wall. For a terrible moment, she thought that was it but then heard the sound of hooks wiring from an ODM and two anchors hooked themselves to the walls. 

“Ouch!” came the voice together with a sound of collusion. Mikasa hit the wall again. Rico sighed, exasperated. 

“Go get that idiot.” She murmured to Sam and watched him as he took off. 

* * *

Levi entered Erwin’s office without knocking. The commander had his nose buried into a pile of papers, as Mike was looking outside the window behind his desk, arms crossing across his chest. Both of them turned to look at his rude entrance. 

“Where is Hange?” Levi asked, decided to cut it short. Mikasa was supposed to be in his room an hour ago, as they had agreed upon it that morning, yet she didn’t show up. He knew that she was to meet with Hange before coming to his room and if it had been anyone else he would leave it alone, would let her had her own time with her friends. Yet whenever Hange was added to the calculation he always had this need to double-check. 

He had gone to Hange’s office only to find an empty room and even emptier three cups – which smelt eerily familiar. Erwin frowned. 

“Isn’t she in her office?” 

“No, I checked, and she wasn’t there… and I guess she made that anesthetic drink of hers.” Mike smelled the air as Erwin murmured an ‘oh no’ under his breath. Three former victims - and survivors, of Hange’s infamous drink. 

“I’m going to check her quarters.” Erwin rose to his feet and began walking toward the door, where Levi was standing. 

“Don’t bother. She wasn’t there either.”

“Erwin,” Mike called from his place in front of the window. “A garrison soldier entered the courtyard.” 

Levi and Erwin looked at each other, a mutual feeling of foreboding in their stomachs. 

* * *

“We are going to do it quickly, and we are going to do it quietly,” Erwin said the other two as he dismounted from his horse in front of the Wall Rose. They heard the firing sound of ODM gear and a blond woman came down from the wall, standing in front of them. 

“Commander Erwin.” She saluted him, hand in her chest although there was an underlying tone of mockery in her voice. 

“Rico,” Erwin nodded his head in acknowledgement “I heard some of my soldiers cause some trouble to you.” 

“Trouble? They came crashing into the wall and one of them even jumped off of it!” 

Mike snorted as Levi squeezed the bridge of his nose. Erwin smiled although it seemed more like a grimace. 

“I would be very happy if this event went… unreported.”

“Hey, Erwin!” they heard Hange’s yell and raised their heads to see the said woman dangling from the edge of the wall, lying on her stomach and waving at the Commander. Rico closed her eyes. 

“Just get them out of here.” 

“Thank you.” Erwin murmured, he didn’t take his eyes off of Hange’s form as the trio shoot their ODM gears toward the wall. 

“Hange?” Erwin called out to her as soon as he landed. She had bandages over her head but other than that she seemed fine, alert. 

“Hello.” She greeted him good-naturedly, raising to sit and hands finding his chest as he crouched down in front of her. 

“Are you okay?” he asked, fingers searching her head tentatively. 

“I’m fine!” she shouted and then started laughing “Nanaba took my glasses!” 

“What?”

“I came here without my glasses!” she continued laughing as her hands fisted Erwin’s shirt. He shook his head. 

“Let’s get you out of here, okay?” 

* * *

“Hey,” Mike said softly as he sat down next to Nanaba. She had her head buried in her legs as her arms circled around them. She lifted her head to the noise and saw him. 

“Mike?” came her confused reply. 

“Yeah?”

“When did you come here? Wait, you weren’t with us the whole time were you?” 

“No, I just come here.” He snorted and brushed off some hair away from her face. 

“Hmm. My memories are very blurry.” She murmured, resting her cheek against his palm. 

“Hange’s drink tends to do that to you.” 

“Hange’s drink” she mumbled to herself then her eyes lit up at a sudden thought “Wait! You need to show me that dance moves you came up with Erwin!” 

“Okay! It’s time for you to sleep now.” Mike got up and hold his hand to Nanaba. 

“Oh, come on! Is it any good?” she asked mischievously and started laughing as Mike bend to hoist her up. 

* * *

Mikasa was lying on her back as she heard the movement. She raised her head to see a certain captain marching toward her with purposeful steps. 

“Oh no.” she mumbled and made an attempt to straighten herself up. 

“What the fuck Mikasa?” Levi asked as she failed in her attempt and fell on her back for the umpteenth time of that day. She grunted as an answer and saw that Sam took a few steps away from them. He was staying close since her attempt to breaching the wall before. 

“What are you doing? Get up.” He ordered and she gritted her teeth together, still, she turned to her side and with the support of her forearm, she moved up to sit. He was glaring down at her. 

“We are going back to the headquarters, so move your ass.” He crossed his arms across his chest and she felt her eyes teared up as her stomach made a backflip. She grimaced at the sour taste that filled her mouth. Levi’s arms became unwind. A flash of worry passed through his eyes as he misjudged her behaviour. 

“What? You are not going to cry, are y-“ but he couldn’t finish his question as Mikasa started emptying the content of her stomach on Levi’s booth. He didn’t move or said anything, he just continued to stand where he was and gazing at the starry sky until Mikasa finally _finished_ , coughing. 

“Oh, Levi. I’m so sorry.” She said with a raspy voice, wiping her mouth to the back of her hand. 

“Get up.” He said leaned over to hold her upper arm, yanking her to her feet. They made their way to the edge of the wall and he looked down to see Erwin called a carriage for the women members of their odd little group. 

“Could you tolerate going down?” he asked her gently now that they were alone. She glanced down and gulped. 

“No.” 

“It's alright, we will wait for a while and then try again okay?” She nodded and gulped again. His arm slipped to her waist to support her and he took a deep breath, swearing an oath to himself to make Hange pay for all this. 

* * *

About half an hour later the three women were sprawling on their seat in the carriage, all of them were asleep as their heads dropped down to each other’s shoulders or to the windows. Mike laid a cloak on them before going to mount on his horse. 

The three men glanced at each other, and swearing not to talk about this night ever again in silence. 

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, I inspire from a crack fic where armin eren adn mikasa go beyond the wall after drinking so much on their graduating party. Secondly, I don't know the idea just came to me while I was listening music and I love seeing Mikasa with Levi's circle of friends more than seeing Levi in Mikasa's circle of friends sooooo. Hope you like it!


End file.
